Shigure and 101 Dalmations
by Booshea831
Summary: Shigure helps out his fellow canine friends. 101 of them, to be exact.


**A/N: I'm back again! And after only a day... This crazy one-shot is just something my mind dreamed up. Don't ask me how the dalmatians were in Europe one minute, and Japan the next. Imagination! This story and all the uploads to follow this day are dedicated to the lovely Bikana, who is my wonderful beta reader and the reason for my posting these crazy things. Thanks for all the support!**

 **This is just a silly thing I came up with. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. All credit goes to the lovely creators of these masterpieces!**

Shigure Sohma sighed as he sat on the porch of his new house. He'd left the main Sohma house only a week ago and it was quite a relief waking up without Akito breathing down his neck. Now he could devote himself entirely to his writing.

The dog of the zodiac leaned back with his head on his arms and closed his dark eyes. It really was nice...

 _CRACK!_

Shigure shot up and looked in the direction of the noise, seeing two large shapes emerge from the brush followed by a line of smaller shapes. The porch light fell on them, revealing two adult dogs and several puppies. Curiously amused, Shigure stood and leaned against the wall of his house. The male dog leaned down, urging the puppies faster.

"Well well. A whole herd of black labs!" The dogs turned to see him and froze for moment. Puppies fell over one another and the female urged them on. The male trotted to her side, "Perdita don't stop. Keep going." Perdita nodded. Another black lab joined them, "Pongo we'd better hurry. That De Vil woman is right on our tails." Pongo nodded, "I'm hurrying. Come on children!"

The train of puppies kept up. Shigure watched as one tripped and fell into a puddle caused by the rain the previous night. Like paint, the black dripped from its body, revealing white and black spots. Shigure laughed, "Dalmatians!"

The other male dog turned to him and raised his brow, "Pongo! Pongo stop!" Pongo looked at him like he was crazy and the dog continued, "This is Shigure! He understands us. He can help." The dog turned to him, "Shigure old boy, mind helping a dog out?" Shigure ran a hand through his dark locks, "Of course."

The dog looked to Pongo, "Get Perdita and the children. Hurry! We don't have much time!" Pongo debated internally for a moment before urging the puppies inside Shigure's open door. Pongo came to stand next to him, "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to our family." Shigure nodded, still watching the puppies. He'd passed the maximum for a litter long ago. "All yours?" Pongo laughed, "No. Thirteen are. The rest we couldn't leave behind."

Perdita ran up, "She's coming Pongo!" The last line of puppies darted inside and Pongo and Perdita followed. The true black lab raised a paw in farewell, "Shigure will take care of you from here Pongo! I'll keep up the bark!" Then he disappeared into the darkness.

Inside Shigure's house, puppies crowded every corner. They were all barking whimpering or whining. "Hush, all of you!" Pongo snapped and they fell silent. Headlights shone on the house and the dogs cowered fearfully. The car stopped and Shigure heard the crunch of boots on gravel and then someone rang his doorbell. "Stay down," he hissed.

At the door were three figures, two men and a woman. One man was short and stout while the other was thin and lanky with a long nose. The woman had to be the ugliest he'd ever seen. She wore a tight black dress and large fur coat and her skin was pale and sickly. She was practically skin and bones and smiled widely and falsely when she saw him. Her hair was half white and half black and her lips were stained red while she held a lit cigarette in her bony fingers. "Terribly sorry for intruding," even her voice was ugly, "I seem to have lost my dogs. My poor babies!" She wiped away invisible tears, "Dalmatians. Have you seen them?" Shigure shook his head, "Sorry ma'am." She scowled and it was quite a scary sight, "Are you sure?" He nodded, "I'm allergic." Forcing a smile on her face the woman thanked him and the three went back to their car. He hadn't even shut the door when he heard her yelling at the men for letting them get away.

"She's gone. You can come out." Puppies appeared from every corner. "Who was that? What does she want with you?" Pongo set his jaw, "That was Cruella De Vil." A puppy near his foot whimpered and he looked down. "She kidnapped us. She wanted to skin us and make us into a coat." Shigure felt revulsion and exceeding hatred for the woman he'd just seen, "That's despicable. Don't worry. I won't let her get you." A plump puppy, the one who'd fallen in the puddle, approached Perdita. "Momma I'm cold. And wet. And hungry. I'm hungry Momma." The rest of the puppies chorused "'I'm hungry!" and Pongo gave a weary sigh. "I know children. We'll get something to eat. But we must keep moving." Shigure shook his head, "Please stay. I insist. I have plenty of room, and food." He hoped.

The puppies cheered and then a little girl puppy toppled off the couch, "Momma I got soot on the couch. I'm sorry." Perdita gasped, "Off the furniture children! We're filthy! I apologize terribly." Shigure waved his hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. Say, let's get you cleaned up."

It was quite funny to watch ninety-nine puppies and two adult dalmatians run back and forth through the stream of water coming from the hose in his new backyard. Pongo shook from his head to the tip of his tail and Perdita did the same and they both ushered the puppies back in the house. Shigure led them to the kitchen where the puppies all sat on every available space. The pudgy one named Rolly put his paws on Shigure's leg, "I'm hungry." Perdita scolded him but Shigure waved her words away, "It's alright. Let's see what I have." He dug through his fridge and pulled out an array of foods safe for dogs to eat and set them on the crowded table. "Well my friends, dig in!"

It was amazing how comforting it was to lay on your couch surrounded by puppies. Literally. Dalmations lay curled on the floor and all around him on the couch. Pongo and Perdita were still awake, the latter's eyes drooping and a yawn escaping her mouth. Pongo nudged his nose against her cheek, "Sleep darling. I'll watch." She smiled and lay down, head on her paws, as Pongo kept weary eyes on the door. Shigure cleared his throat and the dog turned. "Get some rest Pongo, I'll keep watch. I'll wake you if there's trouble." The dog nodded his thanks and fell asleep beside his wife. Shigure smiled and leaned back against the couch, eyes fixed on the door. Dogs were so much better company than humans…

"Alright children! Here we go, on our way! Rolly keep up please, and Spot no fighting with your sisters! Let's go that's right!" The puppies filed out of the front door into the sunshine while Pongo did a head count and Perdita herded. "Oh children! What do we say to Mr. Shigure?" All ninety-nine heads turned, "Thank you!" Shigure smiled and gave a wave, "Anytime." As the last puppy filed out of the house, Pongo took up the rear, "I can't thank you enough for helping us." Shigure scratched his ear, "I'm glad I could help. I hope you find your way home." Pongo nodded and licked his hand and then he trotted after the puppies, looking back once more before disappearing into the brush as a figure appeared in Shigure's driveway, suitcase in hand.

The figure, a teen boy with purple-silver hair and amethyst eyes, lugged his full suitcase onto Shigure's porch, "Hi." The man turned, "Yuki! My dear cousin to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yuki looked down at his feet and then back up, brushing his bangs to cover the bruise on his face and pulling down his sleeves to cover the fresh scars. Shigure noticed. "I see. Akito…. well you're always welcome here." Yuki's face lit up some, "Really?" Shigure nodded, "Plenty of room. Come on in!" The rat of the zodiac followed his cousin inside and set his suitcase down, sniffing slightly and wrinkling his nose, "Shigure why does it smell like wet dog?" Shigure chuckled, "Some friends stopped by last night. No worries. Now then. There's three guest rooms upstairs, take your pick."


End file.
